


Blind Date (The Cake Is a Lie mix)

by frogfarm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: A birthday curse has Hermione at her wit's end. Tonks offers a solution, and a surprise.Year 4, if it matters :)





	Blind Date (The Cake Is a Lie mix)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Kink Meme 2017: Any/Any, girl-with-penis using the Hogwarts gloryhole

**HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY, MUDBLOOD! GET OFF THREE TIMES TO GET IT OFF! SIGNED, YOUR FRIENDS AT SLYTHERIN. PS: SOLO = NO GO!**

Tonks regards the glittery lettering with pursed lips and a skeptical air. "Are you sure --"

"Am I sure about _this_?" Hermione flings the sheet away, fists clenched at her side, quivering with emotion.

The older girl's eyes light up and for a second the feeling of dread nearly overwhelms Hermione. Then Tonks nods, with a shrewd and calculating look.

"Leave it to me."

She's almost disappointed when Tonks turns and exits the room, and she quickly throws the lock and sits back on the bed, clutching the sheets to her crotch. The worst part is not knowing who's responsible, how far the shame of her secret will spread. Curses are bad enough, but this?

Someone will pay.

It seems like hours before the knock on the door heralds the return of Tonks. The Auror lets herself in, and the younger witch perks up.

"Did you find a reversal potion?" Hermione doesn't know if she dares hope it'll be that easy. A good uncursing won't be achieved with any garden-variety hedge magick.

Tonks grins, and holds up an empty circle in space. Hermione gapes in confusion.

"A portable portal." The Auror's glee is subtle but unmistakable. "Gatewayed to the Hogwarts gloryhole."

"Wha..." Hermione's mouth is a desert, her eyes transfixed to the absence of anything. It nestles between the Auror's fingers, an invisible circle. Or so she assumes. It could be a globe.

"See? No need to risk being seen sneaking in." Tonks shrugs, but the grin remains. "Or out."

"Is this a joke?" Outrage blooms beneath the shock, a million paranoid fantasies filling her poor overworked brain. Except this is _Tonks_ , and there is simply no way this woman would ally herself with Slytherin. Not for anything that matters; certainly not for a juvenile prank.

"I..." She manages a dry swallow. "I don't know who's on the other end."

Tonks lifts one eyebrow, affecting impatience.

"I can guarantee you that on the other end of this portal is a very willing person who absolutely adores you..." Tonks lowers herself to the bed, crawling around behind Hermione. "And who will quite literally do anything for you." 

"Oh God." Hermione finds herself tragically torn. "It's not Ron, is it?"

"Perish the thought." The Auror's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Trust me -- she's all woman."

A fresh surge of blood travels through her, causing a brief bounce. Hermione stares down at the the angry erection protruding from her crotch. While far from enormous -- not like she has much in the way of comparison -- it's big enough that she'd definitely be intimidated facing it from the other end.

Tonks, apparently tired of waiting, snakes both arms around her. The startled squeak from Hermione doesn't dissuade the Auror, who gently but firmly grabs up her entire package, working the portal down around her until everything disappears from view, before drawing its circumference tighter with a brief squeezing gesture. Hermione gasps and then nearly sits bolt upright at the sensation of unseen hands caressing the tightly drawn testicles, flicking up the swollen shaft with light, tentative strokes. Invisible lips place gentle kisses down the side of her invisible cock, and now the hands are growing more confident, gripping tighter around the base. A teasing tongue snakes from between those equally soft lips, working its way up and down the underside of her now frantically throbbing meat.

"Oh --!" The distraction of Tonks sliding both hands inside her blouse is startling enough. Hermione looks down to find the portal hovering in front of her, unsupported. Then those clever fingers are finding her suddenly aching nipples and when she feels the older girl's breasts likewise pressed up against her, all reason flees out the door. Hermione moans as lips and tongue ascend once more, finding the place right under the head, and then a cry of almost-pain wrenches itself from her throat as that wet, hot living flesh surrounds her and descends nearly halfway down before halting, quivering around Hermione's agonized instrument. She can feel every twitch and squirm from the owner of that heavenly mouth, the desperate breath from their nostrils on her belly, the firm grip of their hand on the length of her shaft still unswallowed.

Tonks purrs and gives her nipples an extra hard squeeze, grinding her crotch into Hermione's arse. The young witch howls as passion overcomes reason and her hips give a mighty, near-involuntary thrust that only embeds her deeper for one beautiful, all too brief moment before the mouth retreats, disappears; she can't hear the coughing but she can feel it, groaning at the loss of penetration and the pain of those hands gripping tighter still around her balls, the base of her cock. She barely has time to inhale a breath before she can feel a finger worming its way under and between her scrotum, actually pushing _through_ the portal, all slippery coated with saliva; tickling her suddenly spasming arsehole, teasing with light pushes until her traitorous sphincter muscle sucks the tip inside, then that beautiful mouth sucks _her_ tip inside and descends almost all the way, forcing itself back and forth over that final inch as vile groans and epithets spew from Hermione's own lips. Twice, three times, forcing further still and Tonks bears down on her nipples once more, nibbling her earlobe and a scream is torn from Hermione's lips as her world contracts to a point, every last bit of fire and water in her body rocketing outward. Each time she thinks it's over that finger pushes deeper, coaxing a fresh torrent like a knife in her gut. Until she finally runs dry, head thrown back, eyes closed. Tears running down her cheeks at the unspeakable joy of still being trapped inside that tiny, lovely mouth --

Tonks grabs the back of her head, pushing down. Hermione's eyes fly open, and with a wave of the Auror's hand, the air around the portal turns transparent. Pansy Parkinson stares up at a speechless Hermione, smeared mascara staining her own cheeks that are bloated around the rude invader jammed down her gullet.

Another gesture from Tonks expands the portal until Pansy is in the room with them, a snap of her fingers sealing it shut. Pansy sits there on her knees in front of Hermione, staring up at her with cock in throat, hands gripping tight.

"I'll leave you to it." Tonks grins as she slips out the door, sneaking a final peek as Hermione grabs Pansy's hair and begins thrusting without mercy. "I can see you have a lot to talk about."


End file.
